


Crystal Date

by WinterSorceress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some prompting from Steven, Pearl and Lapis Lazuli enjoy a day-off and take a trip to Funland. But how much fun can Funland really be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the [Pearlapis Bomb](http://pearlapisbomb.tumblr.com/) on tumblr but it also was a gift for my friend [celestialalignment](http://celestialalignment.tumblr.com/), inspired by her [artwork](http://celestialalignment.tumblr.com/post/127068512002/steven-might-be-banned-from-funland-but-they) that also coincided with an idea I had for this pairing in the past.
> 
> Here are the playlists I listened to while writing this: [X](http://8tracks.com/wolfswift/like-the-ocean-needs-the-waves)/[X](http://8tracks.com/mkirin/childhood-friends-writing-mix>X</a>%0A%0AI've%20been%20into%20writing%20Steven%20Universe%20stories%20for%20a%20few%20months,%20but%20this%20is%20the%20first%20one%20I've%20posted%20on%20here%20as%20of%20yet.%20Hopefully,%20there%20will%20be%20more%20to%20come.)

“Come on, Pearl! This way!”

“W-what’s the hurry? We have all day.”

“That’s the idea!”

At this point, Pearl was trying to call to mind what series of events led to her being dragged across the boardwalk by the eager water gem that was currently clutching her hand like a vice. It didn’t take her long to remember the mastermind, Steven Universe, who had sweetly suggested she and Lapis Lazuli take the day off and check out Funland together. While it wasn’t Pearl’s exact idea of ‘fun’, Lapis was more than excited to take him up on it. Now that she was beginning to ease into life among humans, the Earth was a treasure trove of exploration and wonder, and she was going to claim it all.

The pale gem vaguely recalled experiencing a similar awe when she first arrived on Earth. Now, she supposed, it was Lapis’s turn, and, now that she really took in her expression, the look in her bright eyes, it was well worth any inconvenience. The gem she loved was overcome with joy and fascination, and she wouldn’t spoil it for the world.

She couldn’t hold back a laugh at the other’s enthusiasm. “Alright, well if you insist,” she conceded as they came to a halt at the entrance. Familiar screams rang out from the coaster on the far side of the park while the giggles of children lilted around the midway. And that was all just what she could pick out right away amongst the delightful chaos of Funland. “So…what should we do first?”

Next to her, Lapis gaped at the spectacle before her, at the many people and activities, and rides and booths. Observing her fondly, Pearl was certain to keep her grip on her firm lest she run off in the throes of excitement. Fortunately, the water gem was too torn to decide, her attention flickering from one attraction to the next, somewhat distraught.

“I…I don’t know. They all look like such fun,” Lapis admitted before looking to her for assistance. “You’ve been here before. What do _you_ think we should do?”

Pearl had a feeling it would come to this and had been dwelling on that very thought. Sweeping her gaze over the bustling amusement park, she held her chin thoughtfully, analyzing each option carefully. There was the teacups, which had since been repaired since the incident involving Steven a year ago, the swings, the kiddie coaster…

“Well, I’ve never rode it personally, but the Kiddie Coaster, as Steven calls it, might be a fun start,” she suggested briskly, knowing Lapis would be game for anything. “What do you say?”

The blue eyes boring into hers lit up. “Then what are we waiting for?” she demanded, wasting no time in yanking her girlfriend to their chosen destination.

“Not running over any human civilians, hopefully…” Pearl muttered sheepishly as she attempted to guide her from doing just that.

None of the other park-goers seemed to mind, luckily enough, and easily stepped out of their way. In fact, they appeared more amused by their relationship, as blatantly obvious as their intertwined fingers, as they hurried by. She couldn’t fight the bashful color that warmed her face as some even commented amongst themselves about the adorable couple running free down the midway.

As flustering as it was to be seen so clearly as a couple by those they had never met, it was also something special.

“Look, Pearl! The line’s short! Hurry!”

Lapis’s urging reminded her to focus on what was truly important, and that was to have fun like they had come here for. Eyes ahead, she scrutinized the human contraption just up ahead, its name, ‘the Appalachian’, scrawled over the snow-capped mountains that decorated the base that supported the track. It was a mellow ride compared to some she had heard of, its pace slow and slopes gentle, but, considering neither she nor her girlfriend had ever been on one, it was a perfect first experience.

Next thing she knew, they were hurrying up the stairs to the boarding area. Their footsteps thudded against the wooden planks as they joined the few young children who already waited patiently for their turn. They glanced up at them curiously, puzzled by their presence, and Pearl abruptly felt a bit awkward, out of place.

“I’m suddenly wondering if this was a good idea…” she uttered to Lapis quietly.

Her words only puzzled her, causing her to tilt her head. “What? Why? This was your idea.”

There was a metallic screech as the coaster pulled to a steady stop in front of them. It was no wonder Steven liked this ride so much, she noticed, considering it was shaped like a white cat face. It was kind of adorable.

“Honestly, I think we might be a bit too big perhaps?” she ventured hesitantly, hating to ruin her date’s fun.

Despite her apprehension, Lapis Lazuli was already boarding the front car. “Nonsense! I fit fine! Besides, it’ll only be for a few minutes. Please, Pearl?” She gazed at her expectantly with imploring eyes.

The slender gem sighed in resignation and eased into the seat next to hers; she simply couldn’t resist her. “Very well. Want to try out the swings after this?”

She soon found out that, as well as it suited the smaller gem, the coaster failed to leave her with much leg room. She pulled the safety bar into place nonetheless, sensing almost no possibility of falling out or any other injuries occurring. As long as they were secured and not going too fast, she supposed.

Lapis laughed beside her, almost giddy. “Are there enormous monsters at the bottom of the ocean?” asked her in a worrying, ‘Is the sky blue’ tone of voice.

“Wha–?”

Before she could even inquire about her question, the coaster jerked to a start, gliding over the tracks. As expected, it was slow at first, giving her the sinking sensation that this may end up being a disappointing ordeal. That was until it hit the first slope, rushing downwards with just enough speed to change her mind. She gripped the bar in front of her, somewhat startled. Lapis hollered with delight before giggling madly, throwing her hands in the air.

For a gem who was thousands of years old, the water gem never neglected to appreciate the small things, especially all she had been through. Pearl couldn’t help but find that side of her endearing. Despite the lack of sheer momentum, her joy was contagious and, before long, she was laughing along with her, the wind rustling through her peach hair. 

The Appalachian made a few more rounds over the rickety tracks, delighting the gems each time, and at last pulled to a stop to allow them to exit the ride. Climbing out first, the pale gem offered the other a hand and helped her to the safety of the platform. Even still, Lapis was giggling to herself, her face slightly flushed from it, as she held onto her arms, remaining close.

“Well? Did you enjoy yourself?” Pearl couldn’t help but ask, though the answer was as clear as day.

Finally catching her breath, though still smiling ear to ear, the smaller gem took her hand and led her out of the way of the newer riders. “Of course!” she exclaimed before glancing over at her. “Besides, I was with you, wasn’t I? That should make it extremely obvious.”

Flattered, Pearl fidgeted with her long fingers, a light layer of turquoise coloring her cheeks. “W-well…I…” she could only stammer at first before she came to a realization. “…Are you flirting with me, Lazuli?”

“Duh. We _are_ dating, right?” Lapis retorted with a fond roll of her eyes.

“Oh yeah…”

“Good!” she declared, satisfied, before she caught another wave of excitement. “Now come on! You said we should try the swings next! We don’t have all day, Pearl!”

“Actually—“

It was a losing battle. Like an ecstatic child, Lapis Lazuli was already tugging her to their next destination. They rushed back down the stairs and to the next door ride, which seemed a bit more promising, if a little less controlled.

Just like before, there was minimal wait at this local amusement park with plenty of seating to choose from. Once the metal gate opened to let them inside, Lapis didn’t hesitate to race to the best spot she could find, her bare feet slapping against the pavement. Pearl tried to reason that they were all the same as she trailed after her, but the water gem neglected to listen. Once more, they earned some curious stares, but it was far from bothersome. She supposed gems were not the most common sight here at Funland, except when they were with Steven.

“Over here!” Lapis called from her chosen chair, its tethers creaking as it rocked slightly.

Strolling over to meet her, Pearl attempted to analyze why she had picked this one over all the others. “Why this one? They’re all the same…” she pondered, a little stumped.

Her girlfriend grinned, almost smug, and pointed to the painting that decorated their part of the ride. It was an elegant swan, ivory wings spread and slender neck craned. Abruptly, Steven’s occasional nickname came to mind: Bird Mom. 

“It reminded me of you. A bit bird brained but still the prettiest bird brain there is!” was the sly explanation, both teasing and somehow sweet.

“Hey! Who are you calling bird brained?” Pearl yelped, mildly offended, but there was no true anger behind it. She had been called a bird before, but never a _swan_. It was a bit flattering.

Impishly, Lapis blew her a raspberry, her hands already in place for the ride. “You, silly. The ride’s about to start!”

“O-oh!”

With some embarrassment, she realized the other was right and found the operator quirking an urgent eyebrow her way. Hastily, she took the chair next to Lapis and secured the bar. She smiled sheepishly back at him, despite the shock of how warm the metal seat was in the Beach City heat, and waved apologetically.

“Why are my legs always too long for these things?” Pearl lamented once she was settled, her knees bent at an uncomfortable angle.

“At least this one gets higher, I think.”

“Well, that’s a relief…”

As Lapis had guessed, the swings slowly eased off the ground as the ride started. It was a bit unnerving for her at first, being so high off the ground with nothing but an amusement park chair to keep her from falling, but once it picked up speed, it was easy to forget her fretting. In fact, when the ride reached its peak, she would nearly consider it thrilling, whirling through the air with such force that the chair tilted sideways. The rush was a refreshing one as the wind generated whipped through her hair.

This time, Pearl was the first one to break out laughing. “Oh, this one is so much fun! I feel like I’m flying…”

“Me too!”

That stopped her short and she shot a playful look Lapis’s way. “Lapis, you literally have wings!”

The water gem stuck out her tongue cheekily, her blue locks fluttering in her face. “Hey, let me have my fun,” she remarked before turning her head. Her eyes lit up as they passed a view of the seaside, her posture straightening with interest. “Whoa! Do you see that? You can see the ocean from here!”

Having lived here for thousands of years herself, Pearl hardly expected anything special. Nonetheless, she decided to humor her companion anyway and followed her gaze. It was only a few seconds until she was consumed with the same wonder. As many times as she had seen the beach, she never had really seen it like this.

“You’re right. I guess…I forgot how beautiful it could be…” she murmured, unable to tear her gaze away for a few moments.

Then her attention was drawn to the one who had pointed it out in the first place. Very new to the beauty of this planet, Lapis Lazuli appeared almost spellbound, still having yet to look away. Seeing her mesmerized was mesmerizing in itself and Pearl couldn’t bring herself to avert her gaze. After all, how could she not notice how her blue hair shone a whole new shade in the sunlight, bright and sleek, or how her eyes sparkled like a child’s, a child who must have surely been born among the stars? She supposed everything was just a bit more enchanting while you were with the one you loved.

Catching that sappy thought red-handed, the pale gem jerked her eyes away, her face burning with flustered heat. She must have been really in deep to have those kinds of thoughts. Though, it was true. She did adore Lapis with all of her being. She wondered if the other gem felt the same.

“What are you doing over there?”

Busted, she panicked internally at the sound of her date’s voice. “Eh? A-ah. Nothing, nothing! Just enjoying the view, you know…” she lied with a nervous laugh.

Lapis only smirked slyly. “Uh huh…”

“W-what?”

“You were being sappy again, weren’t you?”

With a sigh of resignation, Pearl bowed her head in defeat. “Yes. Yes, I was.”

Gently, the swings slowed, easing back down to Earth. It was a shame the ride was already over, but all good things come to an end in time and that time might as well have been then. As much as she had enjoyed herself, she believed she was quite ready to get off now.

With a hiss, the ride halted completely, depositing them back on the ground. Steadily, the slither of steel bars filled the air as the humans left their seats with a low chorus of casual chatter. Pearl and Lapis followed suit, carefully leaving their chairs, the former a bit quicker than the latter in hopes to escape the coming wrath, face still turquoise.

Alas, it wasn’t quite fast enough. Before she could make her getaway, she felt the assault of the small blue gem at her back, as she threw her arms around her. Helpless in her embrace, she submitted to the inevitable.

“You know…you should’ve warned me if you had plans to be adorable today…” Lapis muttered playfully into her back. “I hardly deserve it.”

Pearl eyed her affectionately. “Says the one clinging to me like the cutest gremlin this side of the galaxy.”

She was flashed a bright smile in response, “Touché…” before she was released, her hand captured in her place. “Come on. I can’t wait to see what else this place has.”

Walking at a pleasant pace down the midway, hand in hand, the girlfriends observed their surroundings with slight curiosity. There were numerous game and food stands, so many sights and sounds that they hardly knew where to venture next, though Pearl’s sensitivity to the biological process of digestion automatically pegged the food as off-limits. A certain booth, however, snatched the water gem’s attention.

“Water gun sharp shooter?” she mused to herself, stopping in her tracks. “I wonder what that’s about.”

“Don’t worry about it, dear. Knowing human carnival games and the like, it’s probably rigged anyway…” Pearl advised. It didn’t help that she was getting anxious about being away from the temple for so long.

“Oh my. What do we have here?” Mr. Smiley mused as he strolled over to them, sporting his usual blue polka-dotted shirt. True to his name, a friendly grin was never far from his face as he welcomed his unexpected guests. “Two of the Crystal Gems, and with little Steven nowhere to be seen?”

His eyes then darted down to their hands, their intertwined fingers giving away all. “Oh! I see what we have here,” he commented, gaining a knowing expression. “You Crystal Gems are on a Crystal _date_. And such an adorable couple too. I’m honored you chose Funland for such an occasion. I hope you ladies have been enjoying yourselves.”

Somewhat touched by his warm wishes, the taller gem was more than happy to give her compliments to the owner. “Well, it’s definitely more than I expected,” she admitted, gesturing thoughtfully. “We’ve had a swell time so far. Though I’m thinking it’s best we go soon. Gem business and all.”

Lapis, on the other hand, tensed in the face of her decision, far from ready to call it a day. “What? But Steven said we should take the day off,” she protested, releasing her hand. “Can we please stay, Pearl? Even if just long enough to give this one booth a try? I don’t care if it’s rigged.”

Pearl just wish she had caught that last sentence before it left her mouth. Lapis may have not been aware, but that was not something to say in front of the park owner, especially after he had been so kind. She stiffened with dread, sensing Mr. Smiley’s disagreement a mile away.

“Rigged?” he gasped, but didn’t lose his amiable demeanor. “Not here. Nuh-uh. Funland is 100% clean, fair family fun. You can count on that.”

“Of course!” Despite that, the pale gem was more than eager to amend the situation while she could. “But better safe than sorry, right? Sometimes it’s good to be wary.”

“Sure! I can understand that!” he assured with a wink. He then diverted his attention to the smaller miss in his presence. “Now what about your girlfriend here? Didn’t you say something about wanting to give this here water gun booth a try?”

Fists balled with giddiness, Lapis virtually jumped at the offer. “Yes! I would love to!” Though she then hesitated, realizing an important detail. “I…don’t know how to play though.”

“That’s alright!” Mr. Smiley assured as he directed her to the booth, which consisted of paired up water guns and their respective targets. “Here. You see those targets? You just have to aim and shoot the water right in the middle, until it fills up and rings the bells. Of course, you kind of need an opponent.”

Immediately, both their attention turned to Pearl. “What? Me? Of course not!” she refused.

“I know you don’t want to play but–” Lapis began before Pearl corrected her.

“It’s not that I don’t want to play. It’s that’ll your kick my butt from here to the moon and back!”

Surprised by her confession, the water gem and Mr. Smiley traded glances.

“Well, at least she’s honest…” He shrugged. He then straightened and surveyed the crowd. “Though putting you ladies against each other would risk souring things up. Let’s see…”

All too suddenly, she realized he was looking for new players. Once more, she had a moment of panic. The last thing they needed was to bring more people into this, especially people they didn’t know.

Pearl reached out a reluctant hand. “Uh, I’m not sure if that’s necessary…”

“Nonsense! Here comes some familiar faces now!” Mr. Smiley brushed her off nonchalantly. “Hey, kids! Over here! Would you mind forming a team against these lovely ladies? They’re on a date, you see, and—“

“I’m not really sure revealing all those details is quite necessary either…” Pearl protested sheepishly. Even after all these years raising Steven, some humans were just so difficult to reason with. But then she regarded those he had addressed as they made their way towards them and relaxed ever so slightly. “Oh. I know those boys. They hang out with Steven sometimes.”

Buck Dewey offered a wave in greeting. “Sup, Steven’s mom. Or aunt or uh…?”

He looked to Vidalia’s oldest son for his opinion.

“I don’t know. I always thought she was like his older sister or something,” Sour Cream guessed with a shrug, hands in the pockets of his blue jacket. “Who knows with Steven, man?”

The gem in question cleared her throat to earn their attention. “Let’s just refer to us as his guardians and leave it at that, shall we?” she requested evenly.

The boys smiled, content with the clarification. “Sounds good to me,” Buck agreed, flashing her a thumbs-up as the sun glinted off his shades. “So, what’s the deal?”

Sitting pretty at the booth, her skirt draped over the seat elegantly, Lapis Lazuli took her turn to address them. “Pearl and I would appreciate it if you challenged us to this game. I can’t play by myself, and Pearl dislikes the possibility of losing miserably to me as well, you see,” the water gem explained frankly, though her tone was ever polite towards the juvenile humans. “Us gems against you two? We promise not to use our abilities.”

“Sure, why not?”

“I’m game.”

Delighted, she clasped her hands together and beamed. “Oh, thank you!” she chimed before glancing at her girlfriend expectantly. “What do you say, Pearl? Are _you_ game?”

Liking these circumstances a lot more than having to challenge the gem she loved, Pearl crossed her arms. “I most certainly am,” she declared before taking her spot next to her. “It sounds simple enough after all.”

A couple seats down, the human boys were doing the same, preparing themselves for battle. They offered a chummy wave down the row before leaning forward to clutch their guns, their fingers on the triggers. Next to her, Lapis did the same, more than ready for this.

Tension thick in the air, all challengers looked to Mr. Smiley, who knew his role well and moved to take his spot to officiate by the booth.

“Water gun warriors, are you ready?” he announced, looking between the contestants. Realizing she should be in the starting position, Pearl scrambled to do the same. “On your mark, get set….go!”

Pressurized water blasted from the nozzles, striking the targets in a steady stream. Lapis was no surprise when it came to those who hit the bullseye right away. Sour Cream, on the other hand, wielded his gun with shockingly sharp aim. Pearl and Buck were a different story, easily distracted by both their partners and competition, their mark off more often than it was on.

“Just a reminder, folks. The winning team is decided when _both_ members ring the bell,” Mr. Smiley added, knowing it would be won by the weakest links in this game.

There was a few seconds of panic among the two teams. Lapis Lazuli and Sour Cream realized they could not win this by themselves, while Pearl and Buck came to terms with the fact that this, instead, rode on them. Then a new wave of determination surged forth, and encouragement filled the air as the leaders rooted their comrades on.

“Come on, Buck. You got this, man! You’re a Dewey!”

“Stay focused, Pearl. Let’s win this! It wouldn’t be victory without you.”

From there on, the game heated up, becoming a neck and neck battle to ring the bell. All parties were the picture of resolve, all guns hitting their mark, as they desperately raced for the prize of honor (and maybe a stuffed animal). They knew it would only take one slip-up to spell victory or defeat for either team. Breath was baited, both teams literally on the edge of their seats as the leaders approached victory.

**DING!**

**DING!**

“Got it!” Lapis cheered, face alight with delight. Playfully, she stuck out her tongue at the white-haired boy across the way. “Nice try! You were pretty impressive.”

“Cool…” was Sour Cream’s only response, though it was sincere.

Now it was up to the remaining two to decide this match. Pearl never imagined becoming so invested in a human game like this, but she was doing it for Lapis after all. She would make her proud. She would make her happy. And she would not fail.

Deep in concentration, she gritted her teeth as her slender fingers jammed down the buttons, absolutely refusing to allow herself to miss the target. Her eyes were zeroed in on it like a hawk. She was so close now, but so was Buck. It would surely be decided by mere seconds.

**DING!**

**DING!**

“Pearl!” she heard the water gem yelp. The next thing she knew, Lapis had flung her arms around her joyously. “You did it! We won!”

Snapping herself out of her daze, the pale gem returned her girlfriend’s embrace, allowing the pride of victory to warm her chest. She then turned her head to regard their opponents, who were already ready to congratulate them. She was glad that Steven had made such pleasant friends, definitely humans to look up to in her book.

“That was a close one! I almost had you, but you were too good!” Buck declared, holding out a hand.

“That you did. You were great too though!” Pearl returned, taking his offering and shaking it briefly. “You seem like really swell boys. I see Steven has some wonderful role models to look up to.”

The shaded boy rubbed the back of his head bashfully. “Aw shucks, ma’am. Thanks.”

“Come on, Buck. Jenny will be getting off of work any minute now,” Sour Cream urged, his friend, standing a few feet away. He then waved to the gems they were leaving behind. “Thanks for the far out match. Say hi to Steven for us.”

“Will do!” Lapis agreed, waving back just as enthusiastically, her smile never fading even as they watched them depart from the amusement park.

“Looks like you two have earned yourself some prizes…” Mr. Smiley spoke up from the booth. “You put on quite the show. Go on. Pick out any prize you want, one for each of you.”

Carefully, Pearl and Lapis pulled out of their embrace and approached the display of stuffed animals being offered as prizes. There were rows and rows of bears, cats, dogs, and seemingly everything in between, all in every color the pair could’ve wanted. It was a bit overwhelming, only being able to pick just one. There was simply so much to choose from.

In the corner, a shark, bluish-gray, caught Pearl’s eye. It looked like the kind of thing that Lapis would enjoy. She smiled to herself and had a good mind to point it out.

It seemed, however, that the water gem was a bit quicker. “That one!” she was already saying to Mr. Smiley, and her attention was nowhere near the shark.

“Okay! Here you go! It’s quite fitting, if I do say so myself!” he commented as he handed over a large white teddy bear, a sash across its chest reading, ‘Water Gun Champion’.

It was nice, she guessed, and the title rang true. She just wished the smaller gem had waited a little longer to choose. She might have liked the shark better.

“Here, Pearl. This is for you.”

It seemed Lapis had yet another surprise for her, holding out her prize for her to claim as her eyes glinted with a certain mischief.

Pearl, on the other hand, was left bewildered and could hardly summon the words to respond. “M-me? For me?” she asked, pointing to herself with confusion.

“Of course! You won the game for the both of us, after all. You deserve it!” she was assured with a grin that lit up her face. 

Touched, the taller gem accepted the gesture and clutched the bear to her chest; its fur was so soft against her face. “T-thank you,” she managed, fighting back tears of sentimentality. “But…it so happens that I picked one out for you as well.”

That piqued her partner’s interest and she turned to observe the selection curiously. “Huh? Really? Which one?”

Hoping to surprise her like she did her, Pearl wandered over to the toy’s side of the booth. “May I?” she requested before reaching and received a nod. With care, she pulled the plush shark free and presented it to her girlfriend. “Here. I saw it and thought you might like it.”

As she expected, Lapis’s eyes lit up and she eagerly welcomed the creature into her arms. “Oh, thank you, Pearl! It’s adorable!”

Bashfully, the slender gem blushed and fidgeted. “Well…what can I say?” she claimed, only to have really nothing to say, tongue tied beyond that at the moment.

Mr. Smiley’s chuckling drew their attention. “Aren’t you two the cutest pair? You know what might be a good idea for you to give a shot before you leave?”

Not having a clue to what he might be referring to, Pearl glanced around, somewhat perplexed. “No? What would that be?”

Smiling widely, the human pointed to the large ride closest to the shore. “This is just a suggestion, but the Ferris wheel is always a nice way to relax at the end of day, especially for couples like yourself,” he explained. “It’s better than just flippity-floppiting home right away, or at least that’s just what I think.”

It did sound intriguing. Pearl had, after all, heard of them before, slow rides that rotated several carriages as the passengers enjoyed the view. In fact, it sounded perfect, a perfect way to end their day together.

“What do you think, Lapis? Does that sound like fun?” Yet, despite what she thought, she would only take him up on his offer if it was something her precious water gem wanted to do as well.

A small, dainty hand captured her own smoothly and the brilliant smile that followed needed no explanation, words. Pearl already knew her answer, no matter how cheesy. As long as they were together, they were sure to enjoy themselves.

A few minutes later found the gems settled in their own carriage, already right at home. The capsule rocked slightly in the breeze as it moved, but it was a relaxing motion. Contently, Pearl watched over the smaller gem dozing off in her arms as she rested her head against her chest. Across from them sat their beloved prizes that they couldn’t wait to bring home to Steven.

Lovingly, she carded her slender fingers through her girlfriend’s short blue hair. Admittedly, sleep wasn’t for her personally, but the fact that Lapis enjoyed it occasionally had its own perks. She loved nothing more than holding her close as she slept, feeling the sheer trust the other had for her as love blossomed in her chest.

“Pearl…”

“Hmm? What is it, dear?”

“Thank you. Thank you…for taking me here. I know…how worried you were…about leaving the temple and all…” the water gem muttered, eyes still closed as she rested.

Pearl giggled, almost giddy in the face of her gratitude, as she turned a bashful turquoise. “I was just glad to see you so happy honestly,” she confessed. “Just like I’m happy, just being here with you.”

“Sap…” Lapis retorted with a snort. She was quiet for a thoughtful moment. She then clutched her tunic. “I…I really do love you for it though…for everything really…”

At once, her eyes softened with adoration. “I love you too, Lapis. You…remind me how to see all the beauty in the world, to slow down and appreciate it…” she returned, voice almost choked with sentimentality. “But…it’s more than that, more than I can explain.”

“Same here…” agreed the other, almost dreamily as she continued to doze. “I’m glad I met you…”

Tenderly, Pearl leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her temple. “I am too. I don’t know what I would do without you…honestly…”

At that, Lapis Lazuli scooted closer than before. Once more, she sought her hand as she rested her face in the crook of her neck. So overwhelmed with love, Pearl didn’t have the heart to move and, in that moment, everything was perfect, the beautiful ocean scenery just out their window.

She wouldn’t trade it for the world, nor all the stars in the sky.


End file.
